


The Cat Is... Still In The Bag

by ColoradoPeculiar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Acts Like Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste Knows, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: Unbeknownst to her, Adrien Agreste knows Ladybug's secret identity. After months of having secrets and masks between them, he knows it's time for it end. The only problem? She doesn't know he's Chat Noir. It should be an easy fix right? He just needs to act like the cat's meow and Marinette should be able to put it together. However, with these two nothing is as easy as it should be.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 192





	The Cat Is... Still In The Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miko_Niko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_Niko/gifts).



> This is for _Miko_Niko_ on Wattpad who supported me when I first started writing!

Being the son of the one and only Gabriel Agreste, meant that Adrien had a strict schedule to stick to. That schedule included getting up plenty early before school so that way he could shower, exercise, and style his hair. However, today was different. While Adrien normally needed an alarm to wake up on the right time, today he woke up about an hour earlier without the help of an alarm.

“Today’s the day Plagg, I can feel it!” Adrien cheered as he started to style his hair. His kwami yawned.

“Adrien, why are you up so early?” 

“You think I could sleep the night before today?” Adrien shook his head. “It’s like Christmas Eve, but better because Christmases normally suck.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, do you need me to cataclysm your father? Because I will.”

“And like I’ve said before, no, that’s murder.”

“Ugh, fine. You never let me have any fun.” Plagg pouted.

“Well soon, you’ll be having plenty of fun with Tikki.” Adrien smirked. He still hadn’t told Plagg exactly why today was so important, or why he’d been staying up till the ungodly hours of the morning muttering to himself since the last akuma attack.

“Why would I be having fun with Tikki soon?” Plagg asked, his tone careful. Adrien smirked.

“Because today, Marinette is gonna connect the dots.” Plagg flew over to him, his eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean Marinette is going to connect the dots?” 

“I think you know exactly what I mean.” Adrien met his eyes. Plagg sighed.

“How’d you figure it out kid?” Plagg asked. 

“Well, I was heading towards the bakery after the last akuma attack to make sure Marinette was okay, seeing how she got caught up in the attack and whatnot, and I saw Ladybug detransform before I could call out to her.” He explained.

“Is that why you’ve been up so late?” Plagg asked. Adrien nodded.

“Yep! I need this to be perfect Plagg! You only get one chance to confess to the love of your life/ superhero partner that you’re their counterpart and that you love them.” Adrien grinned. 

“Well, at least we can finally put to rest that love square.” Plagg sighed.

“What love square? I mean yeah I used to be in love with Ladybug, but then in New York I started to realize that I had feelings for Marinette-.”

“Who is Ladybug.” Plagg interrupted.

“Who is Ladybug. So, technically I’ve been in love with her this whole time, but that’s besides the point.” Adrien took in a breath, realizing he had gotten way off track. “The point is that although I may love her, she doesn’t love me.” 

After realizing that Marinette was none other than Ladybug, Adrien had done an analysis of their relationship, both in and out of mask. He quickly realized that what had happened with Papa Garou was probably her panicking and that was the first thing she thought of. Which was endearing, sure, but it also hurt that Marinette hadn’t fallen for him over the course of time. 

Oh well, at least he could be a prominent figure in her life as her best friend and partner. It would be great! All he needed to do now was to put his plan into motion and they would be golden.

“Alright then. Whatever you say.”

“Come on Plagg! We’ve gotta go!” Adrien said, grabbing his bag. He was nearly out the door when Plagg flew in front of his face.

“Hold it kid, you do realize that we have several hours before school starts?” Adrien groaned.

“Well, what am I supposed to do with all this pent up energy then?” He asked Plagg.

“I don’t know, but I’m going back to sleep. It’s too early for this type of talk anyway.” Then, Plagg flew off towards his pillow while Adrien opened up YouTube. Maybe watching videos will help pass the time.

It did not help pass the time. The hours leading up to Adrien leaving for school went by at almost a mocking pace. Finally, after what seemed like forever Nathalie called his name, telling him that it was time to head out. 

Slowly, the excitement and anticipation in his stomach started to be replaced by nerves. What if Marinette hated him after this? What if she never wanted to see him again? What if she took his miraculous away because he broke the most important rule in the superhero book? What if she didn’t take it away, but gave him the silent treatment? What if-?

“I can tell that you’re panicking, kid. Don’t worry, you’re gonna be fine.” Plagg whispered, making sure that he wasn't seen by the Gorilla. 

“And how do you know that Plagg? She could absolutely hate me after this!” Adrien ran his hand through his hair. Plagg scoffed.

“Pigtails? Hate you? Yeah right. I’m pretty sure that’s impossible by now.”

“You never know Plagg.” He whispered.

“Adrien Agreste.” Plagg flew up to his face after double checking that the divider between them and the Gorilla was up. “Do you honestly see Ladybug taking away your miraculous or hating you or anything of the sort?”

Memories flashed through his mind of him and Marinette and then him and Ladybug.

“No, but that still doesn’t mean that I’m not nervous.” Adrien bit his lip.

“Don’t worry kid! Everything is going to be fine! After all, Pigtails is technically Guardian now and it’s always best for Guardians to know the identities of the miraculous wearers. Granted, none of them are quite as young as you, but” Plagg shrugged. “It’s still a precaution that almost always looks up.”

“So you mean that there’s never been a disastrous identity reveal?” Adrien asked, hope creeping back in, although he knew that the answer he wanted was far from likely. 

“Let’s talk about that after you talk to pigtails.” Plagg waved Adrien off.

“You know that just answered the question for me, right?” Adrien smirked, despite his growing worries as he saw the school come into view.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I’m positive that this won’t be the case.” Plagg said as the school became nearer and nearer to Adrien. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Plagg.” Adrien said, looking out the window and trying to see if he could spot Marinette or not.

“Kid? Breathe.” Plagg told him as they pulled up to the front of the school. Adrien nodded, but didn’t follow his kwami’s advice.

“Go time.” He said, more to himself than Plagg.

“You got this.” Plagg zipped into his jacket. 

“I got this.” Adrien whispered, before opening up the door and stepping out. 

“Hey Adrien!” Alya waved him over to her and Marinette. 

“Hey Alya.” Adrien walked up to them and smirked. 

Time for Phase one: Nicknames.

“Hello Princess.” He told Marinette. Her brows momentarily furrowed before her face cleared and she laughed.

"You dork." She told him affectionately.

Did she figure him out already?

Well, that was great! A lot easier than he thought too!

Also, the lack of stutter was incredibly promising. It had stopped about a week after New York and hadn't made its return since then, which he was incredibly grateful for. She wasn't nervous around him anymore! And now that she knew he was Chat Noir everything would be amazing!

“Wait, hold up. Did he just call you Princess?” Alya asked Marinette, her eyes sparkling with the scent of a story.

“Yeah, don’t you remember last week's akuma? I got turned into a princess and had to be saved by Chat Noir.” Marinette rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing more?” Alya asked.

 _‘Yeah Marinette, are you sure?’_ Adrien thought to himself. 

“Well duh. Now come on, I got here early for once in my life and I’m not letting this distract me from heading to class on time.” Marinette then turned on her heel and walked off.

Adrien frowned a bit. He hadn’t expected her to put it together just from the nicknames, but he hoped it would at least plant a suspicion in her mind. However, it looked like that wasn’t the case.

Ah, whatever, there were more obvious things he had planned to show Marinette that he was, in fact, her partner. 

He headed to the locker room first to grab the materials he needed to put phase two into action. 

“Just what exactly are you planning to do?” Plagg asked him, hidden from the rest of the students by the locker door. Adrien smirked.

“Simple Plagg, I’m going to make it really obvious that I know who she is and that I’m her partner. Then, she can have the satisfaction of ‘figuring out herself’ and I can act like Chat Noir all I want.” Adrien smirked. 

“Huh, I would’ve thought you would plan something ultra-romantic. Like, I don’t know, confess your love for her with a serenade while she watches from her balcony?” Adrien glared at Plagg.

“Yeah, cuz my past confessions have worked so well.” He said sarcastically before his face softened. “I don’t want to make her uncomfortable or pressure her into something she doesn’t want. If she does manage to fall for me in the next few years or so, then I’ll plan out a dramatic confession. But today, I just want to make memories with my best friend and partner in a memorable way.” Plagg smiled.

“Well said kid.”

“However, that doesn’t mean I’m not going to be an absolute sap.” Adrien grinned as he grabbed the things he needed. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Plagg flew into his jacket as Adrien headed to the classroom.

His heart pounded in his chest as he saw Marinette chatting with Alya.

She would definitely start having suspicions after this, if she didn’t figure it out. He had no doubt in his mind that this could be the reveal he had wanted for so long. 

He took his seat and then turned around, facing the girls. 

It was time for Phase Two: Common Gestures

“A rose for you, My Lady.” He presented the red rose to her. He could practically see the light bulb. 

First, her eyes widened as a pink blush spread across her beautiful face. Then, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then, she looked at the rose, then Adrien, then the rose, then Adrien. Finally, her eyes went wide.

 _‘Gotcha, Bugaboo.'_ He thought.

“How did you know?” She asked.

His face broke such a large grin, it hurt.

“Do you really want to me tell you here?” He glanced at Alya and Nino. Both of them had their jaw dropped, staring at the scene in front of them.

“Well, I mean, they already knew.” She gave him a nervous smile.

“Oh.” Adrien said quietly.

They already knew? He wasn’t the first to know his precious partner's identity? But, she had been so adamant about rules! In fact, she wanted to keep her identity a secret so bad she created an illusion of herself as another super heroine to throw him off of her track!

Maybe they found out by accident? Yeah, that had to be it! There was no way that she’d willingly give up her identity, even if it was to her two best friends. 

Sill, he needed to put his mind at ease.

“How?” He asked. She gave him a confused look.

“Because Alya and Nino were the ones to convince me to take on the roll of Ladybug in the first place. I didn’t realize they had asked you to be Chat Noir!” Adrien’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, what?” He asked, furrowing his brows. “I’m lost, Alya and Nino were the ones to convince you to be Ladybug?” 

It hadn’t been Master Fu? No, Master Fu must’ve given her the miraculous. Maybe they had known since the beginning? And that they were the ones to motivate her to keep it up after she didn’t capture the akuma way back during their first fight? But, she had been so serious about keeping her identity a secret from him! He was her partner, didn’t she trust him?

“Well, seeing as they’re the ones organizing the music video, yeah. I didn’t want to play as her but,”

“You’d literally be perfect! You look pretty much exactly like her!” Alya cheered. “Besides, a hero-themed CMV could really boost morale and avoid akumatizations.”

Adrien felt relief settle in his gut. They were only talking about that video Alya and Nino had been planning for a few weeks now. Her identity was safe from the two of them.

“But I never asked you to be Chat Noir, did you Nino?” Nino shook his head. Adrien winced.

He needed to think of an excuse, and fast.

“Uh well, I heard you guys talking about it the other day and I thought Marinette and I could work well together as Ladybug and Chat Noir, so consider this my audition?” He scratched his neck. As far as excuses go, it certainly wasn’t his worst.

“Alright dude!” Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien’s shoulder. “This is gonna be a blast!” 

Marinette giggled as she took the rose from Adrien’s still outstretched hand. 

“Thank you mon chaton, but I’m afraid my heart belongs to another.” 

He knew that she was only joking, but it still hurt.

“I’ll make you fall for me someday.” He winked at her and was rewarded with her mouth falling open in a small “o” shape. It was incredibly cute.

“We’ll see about that.” She recovered. 

He grinned and then turned around in his seat. 

Slowly, that grin started to fade into a small frown as he realized…

Marinette still hadn’t put it together yet.

Well, purrhaps she would after his next step. 

However, he had to wait until the morning break to put it into action. 

His next phase would absolutely put a suspicion in her mind, even if his action wasn’t as obvious as the last one. However, he had to make sure that Marinette couldn’t pin it on the CMV instead of realizing that he wasn’t just pretending to be Chat Noir. 

Maybe he would go directly to Phase Four? 

No, that wouldn’t work. With every new phase he would include every single phase that came before it as well. He really had thought the last one would get her. The rose and the nickname were both something that was heavily associated with Chat Noir. At least, for Ladybug it was. She had admitted to always thinking of him whenever she saw red roses. 

That CMV prevented his lady from figuring it out, but there was no way that it would happen again. 

No way.

His earliest classes dragged on, and while he normally enjoyed all parts of school, all he wanted was for time to speed up so he could talk to Marinette. 

Finally after what seemed like days, he was dismissed and he bolted out of the class. 

Phase Three: Cat Puns were a go. He nearly prayed that the combination of nicknames, gestures, and puns would finally make her go:

“Oh my gosh! It’s my partner!” 

Just the thought of them finally having no more secrets between them made his heart fill with happiness.

With that in mind, Adrien sped forward, looking around eagerly for Marinette. He spotted her sketching in her design book. She was sticking out her tongue in the adorable way she always did. He smiled and headed down towards her. 

“Why hello bugaboo, you look absolutely purrfect today.” He picked up the hand that wasn’t in use and placed a kiss on it. She looked at Adrien and raised an eyebrow.

“You realize that your impromptu audition is over, right?” However, she still bopped his nose like she would normally do as Ladybug. 

Over time, her reaction to his hand kisses had become a lot more positive. She had gone from pushing him away and telling him focus, to welcoming it. Although, she still bopped his nose to keep up with the tradition.

“What about the pawsibility I’m fur real?” He whispered against her skin. Marinette slowly pulled her hand back.

“Then I would be very worried about you.” She said in a low voice.

“That’s clawful, may I ask why?” He asked, looking up at her.

“Because Adrien, I know that your life isn’t the greatest, but if it’s getting so bad that you’re trying to turn into someone that you’re not.” Marinette sighed. “If you need to talk to anyone, I’m always here and our school counselor is an amazing one.” She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear. “You’ve got people who love you for who you are Adrien. Don’t pretend to be someone you’re not, okay?” She then pulled away and gave him a small wave, walking off to who knows where, leaving Adrien kneeling on the floor, speechless.

“What just happened?” He asked.

“I think Marinette still hasn’t figured it out and probably thinks you’ve got some issues.” Adrien groaned and put his head in his hands.

What was it going to take to get her to recognize him?

“Hey, don’t worry kid, I’m sure you’ve got more tricks up your sleeve.” Adrien grinned. Plagg was absolutely right. 

He had absolute faith that Marinette would figure him out eventually, but he always went the extra mile for her. That was why he had created a plan that consisted of not one, nor two phases, but five phases all together. If she still didn’t realize it was him after this, he didn’t know what he would do. She was an incredibly smart girl! There was no reason she shouldn’t figure him out by the time all was said and done. Life just seemed to be working against him today. 

No matter, he would not be dissuaded! He had a task at hand and that was to get Marinette to realize that he was her kitty. That she had to look no further for her partner because she was right in front of them! They could finally stop chasing after each other if only she realized who he was. 

The bell rang, altering Adrien that break was up and he had more classes to go to until lunch. 

Well, it looked like phase four would have to wait until then. It was still mildly disappointing that they were more than half-way through with his plan and it seemed like Marinette still had no suspicion whatsoever about who he was. 

Oh well, by the end of the day she will have irrevocable proof that he was Chat Noir. He just had to wait a few more hours until he got there. He could do that! He had been waiting for this for the better part of a year, he could wait a few more hours. 

“Don’t give up now kid.” Plagg whispered to him. Adrien nodded.

Yeah, he couldn’t give up! He’s made a commitment and by God he was sticking to it! 

“Now get to class. You don’t want to be late right?” Adrien shook his head and got off of his knees. 

Alright, just a few more hours. He could go a few more hours without Marinette knowing he was Chat Noir. 

“Hey bro, are you feeling alright?” Nino asked him as he walked into class.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Marinette said that she was worried about you.” Adrien groaned and put his head down on the desk. “You sure you’re alright?” Adrien could only hold his hands up for a thumbs up.

“I’m fine, Nino. I promise.” He gave him a smile. 

“Alright man whatever you say, but I can refer you to someone if you need to talk to them about your home life.”

It did warm his heart to see his friends caring so much about him, but it was also mildly annoying that they had gotten so off track. All he had wanted was to see Marinette’s expression when she finally figured out the last piece to puzzle and then take her to hang out! Was that so wrong?

There had to be something he could do between now and lunch to at least plant a suspicion in her mind. 

“Agreste, Adrien?” 

“Purresent!” 

Well, he was never below using an excessive amount of cat puns. 

Finally, it was time for lunch. 

There was only one more phase after this, but Adrien very much hoped that he wouldn’t need it. If he did, then he would have to wait until study hall or maybe till the end of the day. 

Call him impatient, maybe he was. However, if the love of your life and best friend was sitting behind you, and had been for a long time, but didn’t know that you were the best friend, wouldn’t you be ready to tell her too? 

“Where are we heading to lunch?” Marinette asked as they stood at the foot of the entryway stairs, giving Adrien the exact opportunity he needed to jump in.

“I was feline like that cafe we spotted the other day, M’lady.” Adrien looped his arm around Marinette’s shoulder and placed his head on top of hers like he did whenever they were on patrols. 

Phase Four: Things Only Chat Noir Would Know About

“Um, Adrien, what are you talking about?”

“On pawtrol, bugaboo.” He whispered in her ear.

 _‘Come on, come on, come on, please make the connection.’_ He pleaded, locking eyes with her.

“Oh.” She said softly, searching his face for something. 

“Finally connected the dots huh?” He smirked as it clicked in her mind.

He watched as her eyes turned soft and her smile warm as she gazed at him. 

“I think so.”

He smiled. 

Finally, finally, after all this time, they were finally standing before each other masks gone-.

“I read an article about this, sometimes after super realistic dreams people will confuse it with reality. ” Marinette told him in a soft voice.

Wait, what?

What was going on?

This didn’t sound like any of the identity reveals he had planned out and he had planned out quite a few over the past few years. Figuring out her identity had only made possible scenarios seem that much more real.

However, this explanation wasn’t a part of any of them.

“I think that might’ve happened to you.” She said, just as soft. “After all, you've been acting off all day, I'm worried about you. First, you're trying to be someone you aren't and now you're saying something happened that never did.”

Huh?

He was incredibly confused. What was Marinette talking about?

“Here’s a referral to a doctor's office. Maybe you aren't getting enough sleep at night or maybe you're too tired or something else. Whatever it is, please get it checked out for me, okay?" She ruffled through her purse and pulled out a business card.

This… had to be part of a plan, right?

It was a way for Alya and Nino not to get so suspicious about his actions to prevent his identity from getting revealed, right?

She wasn’t this oblivious… right?

Although, this doctor could definitely help him. Maybe he could even find a way to sneak around his father!

But right now he needed to clarify that this was, in fact, a way to throw the spotlight off of identities and not what Marinette actually thought was happening.

“Ah Marinette, that’s not-.”

“I really hope that he can help you. He's helped me so many times and has really improved both my mental and physical health. I really hope that he'll make you feel better too.” She moved in to hug him again.

While he was always ready for one of her hugs, which had filled his heart with sunshine even before he was in love with her, this wasn’t the time for one. He needed to explain himself.

“Marinette, while I totally admire you wanting to help me, I promise you that's not it. I'm not acting this way because of health issues or anything.” He explained, not melting into her like he wanted, but not moving away from her either.

What could he say? He was touch starved and Marinette’s hugs were really nice.

"Oh Adrien, you don't have to lie to us. It'll be okay. I promise." 

“I know it will Marinette as soon as you realize-.” She started to stroke his hair.

“Once you go to the doctors once or twice, they’ll try and do everything they can to help you to get better sleep! Whether that’s a new routine before going to bed or even using a bunch of energy in the afternoon!” She pulled away and gave him a brilliant smile. “I’ve taken their advice to heart because I struggle with nightmares a lot, but ever since I changed how I was sleeping a bit, it really helped them go away!”

Something told Adrien that she wasn’t just saying this for Alya’s and Nino’s sake. He gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but her determined gaze.

Yep, she was actually serious.

He really needed to fix this.

This hadn’t been his intention whatsoever! While he was incredibly thankful that she was so worried about him, he wished that what his real reason for acting like this didn't go straight over her head. 

“Well, Marinette, thank you for sharing that with me. I will try my hardest to find a way to check this doctor out. However, I promise you that’s not the case.” Marinette sighed and let him go

“Alright Adrien, I won’t force you to do anything, but please hang on to that card for me, okay?” He nodded. He would probably call that doctor sooner or later to get that same nightmare treatment Marinette had. “Thank you.” Marinette squeezed his shoulder.

“What was that all about?” Alya asked, looking between them.

“Nothing, let’s head to that new soup place we saw. We’ll be back by then.” Marinette smiled and looped her arm through Alya’s.

“I know I already asked you this, but are you sure you’re okay?” Nino asked Adrien again. Adrien put his face in his hands.

“Absolutely Nino. Marinette just misinterpreted something.” Nino nodded. “Luckily, I should be able to sneak around my father and get some proper advice on sleep. Not just him blaming it on school or something.”

“You know sometimes your father is someone I would very much like to introduce with my fist. What type of parent would blame their kid's issues on the only thing that gave them joy?” Nino ranted as Adrien patted him on the back.

“My father who’s ready to look for any excuse to have me pulled out of school.” Nino rolled his eyes.

“I seriously don’t get what his problem is.”

“Trust me neither do I.”

“You know, if you ever need a place to stay for a few days, my house is always open. You understand that, right?”

“Of course I do Nino.”

“Okay, cool. Now, let’s go and get some lunch!” Adrien smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah sounds great.” 

Hours later the four of them were sitting in the library as they studied for upcoming tests. 

Adrien kept on glancing at Marinette who had been talking to him in soft tones and light touches. It was really nice, sure, but he could tell that she was worried. He needed to be sure that she knew that everything was okay and she didn’t need to worry. 

Hopefully, this final phase won’t be as off track as the last one. 

He scooted his chair closer to Mari as he put his final phase into action. If this didn’t work, he didn’t know what he would do. 

Probably scream.

Adrien glanced back at Marinette, where she was biting her lip in the most adorable way that made him want to kiss it right off her face. 

Scratch that, he would definitely scream. 

He very much hoped that this would be the step that makes everything click. After all, who else besides the holder of the cat miraculous could purr when they were happy? 

It was time for Phase Five: Cat-Like Tendencies, the final phase he had planned. 

Adrien bit his lip nervously. He knew that Marinette wouldn’t push him away, she was far too nice for that, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Sure, Ladybug and Chat Noir had cuddled plenty of times on patrol, from his head in her lap, or him just holding her because a battle had left her needing some comfort, but were Marinette and Adrien at that level yet?

Well, she had certainly welcomed him putting his head on top of hers at lunchtime, and this wasn't anymore intimate. They had slow danced multiple times and had even sorta cuddled on the train to London that one time. Yeah, it would be okay to at least put his head on her shoulder, right?

He took a deep breath and then slowly placed his head on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Adrien?” She asked him, nothing in her tone said that he was unwelcome there.

“Is this okay?” He whispered. Then, he felt her head land on his.

“Yeah. It’s great.” She then turned back to her books. 

Adrien felt his eyes close. He really hadn’t been sleeping well these past few nights, way too worried about what Marinette might think about him. She was warm and comfortable. The smell of cinnamon and flowers followed her everywhere. He knew that it wouldn’t be long now. 

“Thank mew, M’lady.” He said sleepily, nuzzling into her just like he would do on patrols.

She only hummed in response, probably still thinking he was acting like this because of lack of sleep. Although, a cat nap sounded incredibly appealing. 

“Of course, just get some rest.” She told him, scratching behind his ears the way she always did.

Had she put it together? 

“You certainly need it Adrien. The sooner you visit that doctor the better.” 

Nope she hadn’t.

Whatever, it was only a few more minutes and then finally she would know! That after all this time, he was right here.

That thought must’ve been what did him in because he could feel the purr bubbling up in him. He buried his face a little further into Marinette’s neck before letting the purr fill the space around them.

Marinette stiffened briefly and Adrien could hear the sharp intake of breath. Then, she relaxed. 

“Do you guys hear that too?” Nino asked. Adrien popped an eye open to see Nino and Alya looking around.

“Yeah what is that?” Alya asked. Adrien wished he could turn his head to see Marinette’s expression, but he couldn’t so he closed his eyes again. 

How could she not figure him out after this? He was literally purring! There was no other sensible reason for him to be able to purr other than if he were Chat Noir. And he knew that Marinette recognized the sound, there was no way she hadn’t. 

“It sounds like a cat’s purr.” Nino commented. Adrien smirked.

“Yeah, but there’s no animals allowed in the library.” Alya furrowed her brows. 

“It’s not a purr guys.” Marinette’s voice said. 

_‘Let’s see how she writes this off.’_ Adrien thought. He had no doubt that his lady could create an amewzing cover-up. 

“It’s a snore from Adrien. He’s obviously super tired today, he’s just been acting strange.”

“A good strange or a bad strange?” Alya asked.

Oh how he hoped it was a good strange. He wanted to be dorky and make puns and nicknames with Marinette and be himself. Not just an image his father had created. Marinette has been able to see through that guise before, but he wanted to really let his personality show.

“A good strange, definitely.” He had to hold back a sigh of relief.

“Good enough for your-”

“No, Alya.” Marinette said, annoyed with Alya’s sly tone and whatever she was about to say. “That’s over and done with.”

“Yeah-huh.” Adrien could tell Alya didn’t believe Marinette. “Yet, you’re not dating Luka either.”

“‘Who I like and who I don’t like have nothing to do with Adrien’s health.” Marinette told Alya.

He was lost. 

When had they gotten on to the topic of Marinette’s love life? 

“Alright, fine. But I’ve been seriously in the dark about your love life ever since New York!” Alya whined. 

“Yeah, yeah. Is there something wrong with having no crush?” Marinette asked.

That caught Adrien’s attention.

“Well, no, but-.”

“Now, shush. Let him sleep and let’s study.”

Adrien didn’t think he could sleep now.

Marinette was over the other boy? And wasn’t going out with Luka? Maybe he actually had a chance!

He had obviously broken it off with Kagami as soon as he realized he liked Marinette. Something had told him she knew it was coming. So, they were both single now, maybe it was finally time for them to start something more?

First things first, identity reveals. Adrien could worry about possible romantic relationships later.

He spent the rest of the study period in silence, letting his mind wander from different scenarios of what would happen after they got out of this class to future dates.

Marinette had come up with the perfect excuse! He couldn’t wait to talk to her!

The bell rang signalling the end of class and Adrien made a big show of “waking up.”

“Did you enjoy your nap?” Marinette asked him.

“You know I’m always up for a cat-nap, bugaboo.” He told her in a low voice.

He expected to see a flash of understanding run through her eyes or for her to ask to talk to him after school but…

“I’m glad! You should still check in with that doctor though, see you tomorrow!” She waved and walked off to her next class.

Nothing.

She still hadn’t figured him out! Otherwise she would’ve said ‘tonight’ or made a reference only he would know or something!

And they didn’t have any more classes together!

Oh good Lord, what was he gonna do?

“Adrien, come on dude. Let’s get to class.” Nino patted him on the back. “But, we’re talking about this later.”

Adrien sighed, giving up and accepting defeat.

“Will do, Nino.” Something poked him in the chest. “But, I’m going to use the restroom.”

“See you in class, dude.” Nino walked off as Adrien went to the locker room.

“What?” He asked Plagg once they were safely locked in a stall.

“Look kid, it’s the end of the day your Princess still doesn’t know you’re her knight in shining armor, right?” He asked bluntly.

“Gee Plagg thanks.” Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“It was nice of you to try and get her to figure it out on her own, but like I told you before ‘people are blind.’”

“Well what do you want me to do? Just straight up tell her?” Adrien asked skeptically.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Look kid, you over complicated this, like a lot. After school, tell her you need to talk to her about something and then tell her once you’re alone!” 

“T-that’s not as simple as you’re making it Plagg!”

“Adrien, you’ve come this far. Don’t give up now! Just catch her after this class and tell her you need to talk to her! I can even handle the rest!” Plagg told him.

“You will?” Adrien asked.

“This has gone on for far too long, of course I will!” Adrien smiled, nerves and happiness combining in his stomach.

“Okay Plagg. I will.” Adrien made the trek to his class, not thinking about this decision any longer.

Plagg was right. He had been trying all day to get Marinette to realize he was Chat Noir and hadn’t been rewarded for his efforts whatsoever. It was time to take drastic measures and if that drastic measure included getting his kwami involved then so be it. At least she wouldn’t be able to deny it that way. She would have to face the truth: Chat Noir was none other than Adrien Agreste. 

He couldn’t wait. An hour had never seemed to pass by slower, even his morning classes had gone faster than this! Because he knew that soon Marinette would learn the truth. Soon he would be able to help her both in and out of the mask! Soon they would be able to have their bond strengthen so much more because of who they were. Soon it would happen. He just needed to wait another hour.

Finally, he was dismissed from class and rushed to where he knew Marinette would be. He needed to be able to catch her before she left or else he would have to wait until tomorrow! Or maybe pay her a visit tonight as Chat Noir, but that just seemed a little weird. Nah, he would catch her now and then let Plagg take the lead. 

Butterflies stirred in his stomach as he heard her beautiful laugh, as clear as bells. It was happening! It was really happening! He was actually revealing his identity!

“Marinette!” He nearly shouted as he ran up to her. She turned around and gave him a smile.

“Hey Adrien, what’s up?”

“C-could I talk to you? Alone? It’s important.” He said. Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Yeah sure thing!” Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he took her hand and led her to an empty classroom. 

“Does this have anything to do with why you’re acting odd today?” Marinette asked him. He nodded. Words had never been harder to say. Why couldn’t he function anymore? He had been fine earlier! “Okay, so what’s up?”

He met her curious blue gaze with a determined green one.

He was putting an end to this right now.

He took one final deep breath, summoned all his courage, and then called for his transformation. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing definitive about Marinette and Adrien reversing the square in the NYC special, this is just a personal headcanon that I have!


End file.
